


Loki is Loki

by Crowleysheiress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki, Humor, M/M, Romance, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysheiress/pseuds/Crowleysheiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is Loki and that shouldn't even be complicated. Unfortunately, everything gets a little complicated when Tony Stark is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki is Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, dudes, this is my first Marvel fic and I'm a little excited. I really hope you guys will enjoy it. If you find a typo or something like that, please tell me so I can edit it.  
> Most important thing: I'm writing about a genderfluid person without being genderfluid myself, so I might have gotten some things wrong. So if you are gendefluid and feel like something is horribly wrong or offending T E L L M E so I can edit that part.

Loki is Loki

„Don’t you think that your hair has gotten a tad too long?“

Loki reluctantly glanced up from the portable gaming console he was holding and fixed his gaze on Tony Stark. On the screen, a badly animated spaceship was flying at breakneck speed, dodging asteriods.

„Is your masculinity really so fragile, that you feel threatened by a man with long hair?“

„Ohh, Reindeer Games, back at it again with the snappy remarks.“ Said Stark and sat down on the sofa arm. Which caused Loki scoot more towards the middle of the sofa. Which caused Stark to slide down from the couch arm onto the seating surface.

„I don’t have anything against long hair, you know. Neither on women, nor on men. But don’t you think that this might be a little… excessive?“ He asked and made a undefining gesture towards Loki.

Meanwhile Loki had decided to pause the game. To maneuver a spaceship through asteriods unscathed was almost impossible with Stark sitting beside him.

„No,“ he said „I like them that way.“

„And that is of utmost importance, of course! But up to your butt? Really?“

„Stark. _I_ like it like that“

„I got it, I got it. But they have to be annoying. Don’t they get stuck everywhere? And tangle? And get caught in your goat crown?“

„My helmet!“

„You must need a hair tie or something! I heard they are offering some at Target right now…“

„I don’t have any problems with my hair, Stark, or otherwise I wouldn’t even let it grow that much. Besides, there are things like combs and brushes and buns, I can bind my hair into.“

„That… makes sense. But Reindeer, Loki, man…“

„Don’t call me that.“ Loki muttered and switched on the console again.

„What? Reindeer? Reindeer Games?“

„No, you primate. The other thing.“

„Man?“

„Yes!“

That shut Tony up. And gave Loki the opportunity to keep on playing.

„Why don’t you want to be called `man´?“ Tony finally asked, with a seriousness he rarely showed.

„Because I’m not one, of course.“

„Wow. Okay. But I think I saw something different in the shower yesterday.“

The glare Loki darted at him could have cut trough iron.

„Have you ever considered that physical sex does not necessarily coincides with mental gender?“

„That doesn’t apply to me, but it happens of course.“

„To many people.“

„I know“

„It occurs far more often than you would believe.“ Said Loki without taking his eyes off the console’s screen.“

„That’s probable“ Tony murmured and lapsed into silence. That Loki didn’t necessarily behaved like the most manly man wasn’t breaking news and he had gotten used to see him with long hair and black nailpolish, but until now he had never implied that he may be anything but male. Mysterious.

„So you are not a man… therefore you are a woman?“ he cautiously suggested.

The corner of Loki’s mouth twitched lightly and his spaceship crashed straight into an asteriod.

„Close, but not quite. I’m both. Not simultaneously!“ He backtracked when he saw Tony’s perplexe expression. „Even though that also occurs. It’s kind of hard to explain.“

He frowned and pressed the `Restart´ button a little too powerful.

„Actually it’s not hard to explain, you humans just have issues comprehending it, if you’re not like that yourself. Sometimes I’m a man. Sometimes I’m a woman. I can’t say when I’m what. But both is normal. Atleast for me.“

„Well, alright. Okay.“ Tony said to his hands. „Sometimes you’re a man?“

„Yes“

„And sometimes a woman?“

„Yes, Stark, that’s really not rocket science. Not that you would have any trouble with _that_.“

„Does your brother know about it?“

The look Loki shot at him now could have almost erased his previous comment from Tony’s memory. Almost.

„Of course my brother knows about it. All of Asgard knows about it. It’s nothing… extraordinary there. Well, maybe it is extraordinary, but it’s not stigmatizing. Sometimes I feel like you constantly forget that one of my children is an eight-legged horse. And I’m the _mother_. Believe me, if they don’t frown at me for that, they certainly won’t do it because I change my gender.“

„That’s a good point. How’s the little one doing by the way?“

„Fine, as far as I know. The others as well.“ Loki sighed. His children were a… complicated, touchy subject.

„So sometimes you’re a man and sometimes a woman.“ Tony summarized. „What I don’t get-“

„Genderfluid.“

„Wut?“ Graceful, Tony.

„It’s called Genderfluid, when you switch between genders. I’ve read about it on the Internet.“

„Okay, so you’re genderfluid. What I don’t get: You’re a shapeshifter. I saw you turn into a giant puma on April Fool’s to scare Steve. I’m sure you could physically be a woman if you wanted to. So why the long hair?“

Loki switched off the console with a click and let it fall beside him onto the couch. Now he really couldn’t think about videogames anymore.

He allowed himself some time before he answered.

„I don’t know“ he finally said „ it just felt right somehow. Just like your stupid goatee feels right for you. Maybe I’ll cut them soon, they do get a little annoying.“

„Excuse me, but my goatee is glorious!“

„Sure. Just stay living in your little fairy tale, Stark.“

They lapsed into silence again, but this time it wasn’t that awkward oh-god-what-should-I-say-without-sounding-weird silence. It was calmer, almost kind of pleasant.

„Do the others know?“ Tony asked. Just Loki wanted to switch the console back on.

„No. And I definitely won’t tell them for a while. But I do think that the patriot is suspecting something. He may be blonde, but he’s not completely stupid.“

„Reindeer Games. One of our best friend’s is a guy who turns into a giant green rage monster on a semi-regular basis. They won’t even shrug when you tell them that you’re genderfluid.“

„As if I don’t know that! But I do have my reasons for not telling your little friends.“

„And these are?“

„I don’t think that that‘s any of your interest.“ Said Loki and stood up from the couch.

„I think it is!“ Tony countered. And stood up too. Of course.

„By withholding this elemental piece of information about my person, I put myself into a superior position. Just think about how I could manipulate them if they see a woman in front of them and don’t know it’s me.“

Loki explained this in about the same way and exaperated adult would tell a toddler not to pull at a cat‘s tail.

„Now that’s pretty sneaky isn’t it? Not that I would expect anything else from you.“ Tony replied, unimpressed.

„Thank you“

„But you told me what is up with you! Aw, Loki, so you don’t want to manipulate me? You like me? How cute!“

„Don’t be ridiculous!“ he snapped and started moving towards the door. „You and Thor, you are easy enough to deceive without me having to change my gender. Don’t overestimate your importance!“

„And still, you mentioned me in the same sentence as Thor! You can’t lie to me, Lokes.“

„You’d be the only one!“

„Tell me, what do you say to people, who ask what your gender is?“

Loki stopped on the way to the door, without turning around.

„That I’m Loki.“ He finally said.

„And Loki is Loki, right?“

„Exactly. Or I’m lying.“ He said and began walking again.

„Of course you do.“ Tony sighed and flopped down onto the couch again. Time to finish Loki’s abandoned video game.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, comments and kudos would be very much appreciated.
> 
> Visit me on tumblr: http://crowleysheiress.tumblr.com/


End file.
